In a Wi-Fi network, a transmitter such as an access point (AP) can use multi-user multiple-input and multiple-output (MU-MIMO) technologies to transmit independent data streams to multiple user devices at the same time. The transmitter can use precoding technologies to precode the independent data streams to improve the receiving performance of the user devices.